Flotar en el aire
by Erzebet-sama
Summary: "No existe los cuentos de hadas, él no es un príncipe azul, ni tú una princesa" Deja de flotar y mira la realidad. La realidad carmesí en ella. Pareja de fondo: Naruhina Parejas mencionadas: Narusaku - Narusasu


**¡Hola! Vengo aqui con one- shot algo extraño. Espero que sea de su agrado! :D**

* * *

Golpeas tu escritorio por simple impotencia. Sabías que algo iba mal con todo desde un inicio, pero quisiste pasar por alto todo y ser feliz por al menos unos cuantos minutos, horas, días o lo que te fuese necesario. Pero, ¿Qué tienes ahora?, un espejo roto esparcido en todo tu habitación, representando exquisitamente tu corazón dentro de tu ser.

Te encaminaste hacia una relación que quienes te querían catalogaron "catastrófica" pero tu hiciste el menos caso posible. Los días eran color de rosa y la idea de que has encontrado tu príncipe azul se te hacia más real.

_Pero la realidad te golpeo de la más dura manera._

El golpe tenia de nombre Sakura Haruno, compañera de trabajo de tu amor. Llego a tu departamento una tarde que leías una novela en la sala de estar. No la conocías mucho, tu amor la nombraba pocas veces, y la viste una vez en una reunión de los amigos de tu novio.

**"¿Qué haces aquí?"** recuerdas haber preguntado con una sonrisa tranquila, después de invitarla a tomar asiento. Su mirada prendió una alarma en ti, no sabías por qué pero los duros jades te miraban con un enojo contenido.

**"Voy a tener un hijo de tu novio, Hinata"** dijo fuerte y claro. Querías creer que lo que decía era una broma, reíste nerviosa y luego fue una carcajada histérica.

**"Es gracioso, Sakura-san"** proseguiste riéndote ante la furibunda mirada de la otra chica **"Sé que mi novio nunca me engañaría"**

**"Es la verdad, Hinata"** dijo Sakura mientras tomaba un respiro hondo, tratando de calmarse- **"Si no me crees, no es mi problema. Pero ya le dije a tu amorcito, asi que me tiene que cumplir con el bebé"**

**"Tú no tienes ningún bebé"** sentenciaste mientras te levantaste grácilmente del sofá de la sala. Al rato volviste con algo que Sakura reconoció como el cuchillo para cortar carne. **"Ven, querida, demostremos eso ahora"**

Un charco carmesí le siguió a tu recuerdo, sacudiste tu cabeza para tratar de sacarlo de tu mente, fue muy trabajoso dejar las bolsas con su cuerpo en esos callejones peligrosos y que pudieras limpiar todo antes de que tu príncipe llegara para la cena. Era horrible y no querias volver a repetirlo.

_Pero nunca se cumplía lo que pedías._

Tu amor la busco por tierra y mar por mucho tiempo y tuviste que hacer el papel de la novia preocupada por la amiga de tu novio, era repugnante darte cuenta que lo dijo esa chica hace tiempo, era cierto. La manera en como se comportaba tu novio lo demostraba. Por eso hallaste la satisfacción que la policía le dijera que la encontraron muerta, a pedazos y con un avanzado estado de putrefacción. El pobre volvió a ti después de muchos llantos y perdones. Y le dijiste que sí.

_Eras feliz_

El final de esta historia se culminaba en donde todo empezó, en la misma sala de estar pero con otro personaje como protagonista: un muchacho amargado sentado en frente tuyo. Le sonreías amablemente mientras tomabas un té verde, la diferencia era que a él lo conocías desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, era el mejor amigo de tu novio.

**"Caíste al simple señuelo, Hyuuga"** susurro el chico frente tuyo con una sonrisa confiada en su rostro **"Sakura nunca fue la amante de Naruto. Yo lo soy"**

Mentirías si en ese momento no te sentías totalmente sorprendida, tanto que la pobre de taza de te cayo de tus manos al frio suelo.

**"Mientes, Sasuke-kun"** dijiste con un total nerviosismo **"T-Tu no p-puedes ser su amante. E-Eres u-un…"**

**"Chico, lo sé"** Sasuke rio por un largo rato "**Sé que tú eres la asesina de Sakura, porque yo la mande a ella a decirte lo del supuesto embarazo. Me sorprende como reaccionaste, Hyuuga. No sabía que eras de las psicópatas"**

**"¡Yo no soy ninguna psicópata, Uchiha!"** semi gritaste levantándote del sofá **"¡Y Naruto-kun no es ningún gay para que se haya metido contigo!"**

**"¿Alguna vez se acostó contigo?"-** pregunto el otro, aun sentando en el sillón, manteniendo su sonrisa** "Por qué te puedo asegurar, que conmigo lo hizo _miles_ de veces"**

**"Es mentira"** susurrabas totalmente espantada a la idea. Era cierto, a 2 años de relación tú y Naruto nunca se habían acostado juntos, pensabas porque era un caballero y esperaría a la boda. Te faltaba el aire y las imágenes de esos dos juntos en una cama no te eran muy favorecedoras. "**Mientes, Uchiha. MIENTES!"**

_De pronto todo se rompió_

Volviste a ver el charco carmesí y el pesado adorno de metal de tu librero, aplastando la cabeza del chico de ojos brunos. Estabas aterrada, tu respiración se volvía mas frenética, solo atinaste a encerrarte en tu habitación.

Y ahí te encuentras en este mismo instante, llorando sin parar, con la respiración y los latidos al tope. Escuchas las sirenas y los gritos.

**"HINATA, ¡ABRE LA PUERTA!"** era el grito de Naruto obviamente furioso, los golpes hacia la puerta eran más fuertes y vibraban en toda la estancia **"ABRE LA PUERTA! ¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACERLE ESO A SASUKE? ¿POR QUÉ A SAKURA-CHAN TAMBIEN?"**

**"Señorita Hyuuga"** ese era un oficial **"Usted está arrestada por el homicidio de Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha, ya no tiene nada que perder, abra la puerta"**

_Nada que perder._

Miraste la bufanda que colgaba de un perchero y sonreíste melancólica.

**"Tiene razón, señor oficial"**- dijiste de forma suave, haciendo enmudecer a los otros aun afuera de tu habitación **"No tengo nada que perder"**

_La puerta de tu habitación fue derribaba en el mismo instante que tu cuerpo se mantuvo **flotando en el aire.**_

* * *

**Bueno, es la primera vez que escribo asesinato y espero que les haya gustado. Hinata me venia perfecta para la tipo de chica que había escrito en un fic que hice cuando estaba aburrida en la clase de Matemáticas. Necesitaba desestresarme, los exámanes que tuve toda la semana me estaban comiendo viva y bueno, explotaba si no continuaba lo que escribí en esa clase xD. **

**Nos leemos luego~**


End file.
